The majority of conventional ostomy couplings are either of the mechanical fastening type, or the adhesive fastening type. A mechanical interference fastening type may be especially suitable where the advantage of a secure and positive mechanical fastening is desired.
Conventional ostomy couplings using a mechanical interference fastening generally comprise at least two coupling elements, one of which may, for example, be a body-side coupling element for adhesive attachment to the body. The other coupling element may, for example, be a non-body-side coupling element (also referred to as an appliance-side element), for example, a bag-side coupling element integrated with a collection pouch. The two coupling elements carry co-operating fasteners to allow the coupling elements to be repeatedly attached and separated, whereby the operative part of the appliance may be releasably attached and detached with respect to the body. Such an arrangement permits the body-side member to be worn on the body for a relatively long length of time, and permits frequent removal or changes of the operative part of the appliance without having to remove the body-side element. The conventional approach to designing such ostomy couplings has focused on enhancing the ease and convenience with which the ostomy coupling elements may be repeatedly attached and separated with respect to each other.